Lies in Light, Truth in Darkness
by Cloud9Lioness
Summary: Three fellows, tied together into one adventure. Each have their personal reasons as to why they chose to travel, but in the end they have one goal. Can they survive the hardships of traveling together? Or will they even survive each other? YAOI! Do not like, then do not read...
1. Prelude to Prologue

**The Prelude to Prologue**

Hello dear readers! I wrote this mostly to just get it out of my head... and to procrastinate college homework that I SHOULD be doing, but I'm almost done anyways, so why not, eh?

This fanfic is inspired by many writers in the Zelda fanbase. I do love DarkxLink, but I wanted to add Sheik into the twist, with some actual plot of the story. Something a little more serious. Or at least try to make it serious! I notice the trend that Ganon isn't important until the end of the story, and the whole thing is just romancy goodness. Now don't get me wrong! I loved the shit out of those stories! This isn't me trying to one-up somebody, but just my own version of it. My own hand at playing the cards, as it were. To be honest, and fair with you guys, I might quit. I will say that now. This story is pure muse, and can easily escape me.

To my followers of my **Secret of NIMH** story, I apologize, but something has occured. I had the chapter halfway done, in preparation during December, and I knew I wouldn't have time for fanfiction until January... the problem? The chapter got lost. I tried looking for it, but I cannot find it. I -admittedly- have a short fuse when I lose things, since it means I have to write it again, and it never turns out as good as the first try. I am trying to find my muse for the story again, but I just don't remember what I wrote! I have not given up, but be patient with me on that one.

**One Last Important Thing Before You Start Reading;** Yes. I like yaoi, and there will be swearing and suggestive material. To avoid the ignorant asshats that only want to be homophobic around people who aren't, and want to express their opinion in the worst way possible, this will be **rated M** for that reason. You have been warned now. And only now. I am a no-nonsense/strict person that doesn't take kindly to rudeness. You will be blocked on sight, no questions asked or even a warning comment. You hate gays? Then either keep it too yourself, or leave... simple as that...

NOW you may read.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned the series, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

It was cold. So cold. Stepping out of the Temple of Time was a mistake. He didn't want to see this... not any of this. It was awful. Dreadful. Castle Town was completely destroyed! How could he forgive himself for letting this happen? He had opened the door to the Sacred Realm... and that Gerudo-Man-Monster took advantage of it. Ganondorf had waltzed in just before his body left into an eternal slumber.

Or so he had wished it was eternal. He would have loved to sleep through this...

"Dreadful, isn't it."

Link whipped around quickly, blade of evils bane in hand. "Wh-who are you!" He shouted, his voice coming out a bit shaky. He still wasn't used to his new deeper voice.

A young man. A handsome young man at that. He was wrapped in bandages, which looked more for ornamental purposes than him actually being injured. He wore a black-and-blue spandex that covered his entire body, besides from the neck up. On top of it was a tattered scarf/shirt/clothe thing that bore the Sheikah embroidery on the front. Under his bandage-cap was long, golden hair. It was so pure, and it seemed to shine and glow in the reflected lights, as if each strand was actually just gold pouring out of his head and into the beautiful braid behind him. His skin was a light mocha color, from what he could see, but... his eyes...

Link wasn't sure what to think, as his mind was still quite young and immature in comparison to his body. He didn't have the judgement to make sure this person wasn't... bad. He had red eyes. Piercing red eyes. Monsters had red eyes. So was he a monster? But he looked like a person! Was he just a monster in the shape of a person?

"I am Sheik. Last of the Sheikah." He stood proudly and tall. He seemed to be about Link's height, maybe a tad shorter, but barely noticeable. "I am not your enemy, but an ally on your quest. You do not need to fear me."

Just like a naive puppy, Link trusted him. He sheathed his sword and eagerly waited for the young man to continue talking in that soothing voice.

Sheik eyed the hero for a moment, taking in his form. "Yes. You now look like the hero of time. But are you the hero mentally?" He took a step closer to the grown kokiri.

Link took a step back, unsure. Should he trust him? He had gained knowledge after touching the Master Sword, but knowledge was nothing without experience, and Link had none. How did he know this Sheikah was going to help him? How would he know he was a friend? Why was he getting so close!

"Please. Do not fear me." He said gently. "I fight the same battle as you, Hero. The battle of saving Hyrule." He bowed swiftly. "I will aid you as I can, Hero."

Link felt flustered at the royal gesture. He was not used to such flattery. He could feel his cheeks bloom with roses of modesty. "P-please stop. I am no one special to bow too."

Sheik lifted himself up. "Oh, but you are. More than you currently know." The young warrior started to gracefully back away. "We will meet again soon, I can promise you this."

"W-wait a minute! Can you tell me what has happened!" Link shouted.

Sheik hesitated for just a moment. "Go to the castle and see for yourself." In a flash of light caused by the power of deku nuts, he was gone.

The hero garbed in green stared at the spot the golden-haired beauty stood only seconds ago. He didn't understand it, but he felt... familiar somehow. But he was quite sure they had never met before. Besides the kokiri race, Link never met a boy around his age like that! He would surely have remembered someone so... mystique and charming in an odd light.

"I guess we should see the castle now."

Link had forgotten his blue, flying companion was still there. Sheik had somehow drowned her out. "Oh, uh. Yes. Let's go."

And with that, they went into town.

And Link regretted it.

_"Youuuuuu did this to usssssss..."_

_"Youuuuuu never caaaaaaaamme..."_

_"Youuu are not a herooooo..."_

_"We died becausssse of youuuuu..."_

_"Now you willllll joiiiiiin usssssssss..."_

The screams piercing the eternal night air chilled him to the very bone. He felt so lost and alone, as if there was no such thing as hope. The redeads had horrible magic. Magic that made you feel like killing yourself, so you didn't have to suffer anymore.

"Please... I will save you all... I promise..." He shivered, the redeads coming closer and closer and-

"Link! Snap out of it!" Navi rammed into his head a few times. "They are demons now, and have malicious attempt to stop you! There is no reasoning with them!"

"I-I can't hurt them Navi! I just can't!"

"Then play the sun song! NOW! Before they make you one of them!"

Link quickly jammed his hands into his many pockets, looking for the ocarina of time. He fumbled with his belt pouches, until he pulled out the blue instrument, but even then, he almost dropped it out of shot nerves.

Navi quickly flew behind her charge. "H-hurry!"

**"Youuuu killlled uuuusssss..."**

Link pressed his delicate, pink lips into the instrument and blew, filling the air with soft musical notes, addressing the sun. _'Ode to moon, ode to sun, the dead shall be undone'_.

The redeads suddenly glowed white with heavenly light, completely frozen and unable to even speak of their evil. For just this moment, they were pure.

"Run Link!" Navi shouted. "Before the song wears off!"

Link did not need to be told twice. He was already hightailing it out of there! He was just a bit away from the drawbridge. Freedom!

"Stop right there..." Hissed a voice.

Link stumbled over his feet, seeing a clocked figure walk out of the deserted house and right in front of the only exit in town. He landed face-first into the ground at the bare feet of the stranger.

"You are clumsy, I see." The voiced drawled out. The voice sounded grating and nightmarish to the ears. "Perhaps you would not be such a good candidate for my hunter."

Link shook himself and lifted himself to his knees. He looked up and wished he hadn't.

A big, large, red, lone eye was looking done at him. The person's face was covered in a body cloak, and was completely shrouded in darkness, save for the single, glowing, red eye. It blinked.

Link jumped, gracelessly bubbling himself back up to his feet and hurriedly backed away, unsheathing his magic sword. "S-stay away from me!"

It laughed. "I am no monster... or at least not one to concern yourself with. I merely ask a favor of you..."

Link narrowed his eyes. "What favor..."

"Oh, I see I have stricken you with my looks. I am aware I am not the most beautiful of dames, but it is much rude to stare, young one." She tilted her head. "But from what I have noticed... you don't seem to like women... or maybe you do.. hyehehehehehe!"

"What the hell do you want!"

"My, my. What a temper. Tsk! Tsk! I only ask of you to listen, and this is my treatment? Some hero you are. And I was trying to help... hyehehe..." The scary women walked back into the deserted building, but not before saying one last thing. "If you need me, I will be in here..."

Link now felt awful. He felt he was too quick to judge. His conscious was now eating away at him. Maybe, just because she looked like a monster, she wasn't. Sheik looked scary to him, but wasn't a monster. Maybe... just maybe...

"Link, where are you going?" Navi asked.

Link gripped the doorknob. "I want to apologize. I think I judged to quickly. Maybe she was trying to help us."

Navi didn't say anything, and just silently followed her charge.

Link gulped, trying to swallow his fear. His left hand may have been branded the seal of Farore, the Goddess of Courage, but Link could still feel very true fear. What he saw made his spirit cold.

Just above her head, sitting on a tattered bed, were cages. Cages of captured spirits.

"Hyehehe... why hello again. I did not expect to see you so soon... have you changed your mind about being my personal hunter..."

Link swallowed his heart back down. "Er... I came to apologize. I... acted very rude."

She tilted her head. "Oh, have you? Well then, I will consider forgiving you... if you do some work for me first."

"And what would that be?" Link asked.

"... as you can see, I am a poe collector. I just love listening to their anguished screams. Serves them right, you know. The poe business is just wonderful, since that brute took over. Don't like him very much, but at least I can continue my hobby... hyehehehe..."

Link blinked. "Took over? I don't understand."

"Oh. I see you are not well informed." She snickered. "Well then, why don't you go to the castle... and find out for yourself, young man. Then... I will speak business with you.. hyehehe..."

Link shuddered. "I-I would... have to go through those redeads again?"

"Well, it's not like they can hurt you... hyehehe... pay those angry, lost souls no mind. Souls tend to expire like milk after they die. They have no clue what they are saying, only what they know how to do; be miserable and take the living with them. I just adore those hopeless little saps. Hyehehe!"

Navi floated out of her hiding in Link's shirt. "But aren't you scared of them? They could do horrible things to you!"

She cackled. "Oh, no, no! You have it wrong, dear messenger of Hylia. I do not fear them. They fear me... hyehehe... they think I will take their souls... and they would be right! Hyehehehe!"

Her laugh made Link feel like he was talking to death itself. It was worrying, yet comforting. Worried about facing death, but comforted in knowing she wasn't a malicious monster... as if she was meant to be here for some superior purpose.

"But enough of me. Go on... see how the world has changed around you... you will not relish it like I do, but I only speak terms to you, once you know what you are dealing with... hyehehe..."

Link bowed his head. "Yes... thank you miss..."

"I do not go by a name. That concept is lost to me as I am... not human... I am merely... a Poe Collector. Hyehehehe..."

Navi shivered and hid behind Link's shoulder. "Link... let's go..."

Link glanced at his friend and nodded. "O-okay." He looked at the collector. "Ah, thank you... Poe Collector..." He bowed slightly in respect, then turned to leave.

"Hyehehehe... be sure to come back soooon..." She chortled. "... hyehehe... what a silly boy..."

Link played the sun song, not wanting to take a chance at those redeads again. Once he was done, he made a mad dash through the town square and into the short road to the castle...

... but he did not see what he had hoped for... black walls... spiked doors... monstrous architecture... all floating over a pool of lava with evil magic...

Link shook his head. "No..." His knees trembled. "This... cannot be... Navi... what am I seeing!" He choked out those last words.

The blue fairy held back a cry. "... It's ugly... this future is hideous..." She sniffled.

Link fell, his knees giving out. "... I did this... It was all my fault..."

"No Link! Ganondorf was too powerful."

The green warrior shook his head pitifully. "No... I should have never opened that door... if I had just taken the ocarina and fled with it, that man would have never gotten into the Sacred Realm... I am a failure..."

Navi bumped his head. "No, Link! This is your chance! Ganondorf attacked the castle seven years ago, trying to capture Zelda and the ocarina! He would have stopped at nothing... but we have the ocarina! We still have a chance to change the future!"

Everything the fairy said so far made perfect sense. They did have a chance! But how much of a chance did he have?

_'Do we truly have a chance to change things?'_

Navi bumped his head again, dragging him out of his thoughts. "Come on, you lazy bum! We have a world to save!"

Link smiled at his partner. "You are right, Navi. We have a lot of work ahead of us, and no better time than the present to stop this madness." He turned and scowled at the castle housing the demonic King of Evil within its walls. "You hear that!? We're coming for you, Ganon! You may have won the fight for Hyrule! But you will not win its war!"

Navi wooted. "What he said, you big bully!"

With a firm, contented nod towards each other, the duo ran off, past the redead, past the Poe Collector, and into the open fields of Hyrule. They were ready to take on the world!

Red eyes watched from the rooftops of the dead village. "Go forth young Hero... go forth..."

* * *

And thanks for reading folks! Hope you enjoyed it! This chapter was quite fun in my opinion. Just toying around with the personalities of the characters and such.

As I mentioned, this is a muse talking. A plot bunny that can leave me behind at any moment. If you truly want me to continue, leave me some reviews. You can even go as far as to make a suggestion!

Something not happen in the game that you think should happen in this story? Fanfiction is all about twisting things in our own way! Just do know, I choose what goes into the story, but want a Fairy Fountain Wrestling Federation Throwdown? Then ask! I'll see what I can do for you guys! Sound like a deal? I keep a list of suggestions, but know I can twist it in my own way. I have my own ideas with how I can parody this fanfic... such as mentioned above! XD But do not swarm me with fifty ideas at once. Only so much can make it, since I have a plot planned here! But only small things. Do not suggest big, story altering things... like Killing Navi -** i know you guys were thinking it!**

Thats enough from me! Have a nice day you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

Before I start, big thanks to my reviewer (grandshadowseal) for telling me what Sheik is wearing! I tried to look it up on the Zelda wiki, but I did not catch the word tabard anywhere! Thank you very much for that! And to answer your question in a way, I wont be hiding Dark from you, so don't worry.

And to my other reviewer(thesillygirl) thank you! A story with good grammar is hard to come by these days! ... though I feel even mine can have flaws, I will try not to disappoint!

Enjoy the read!

* * *

Link walked around in Hyrule Field, but felt... like he was being utterly useless. He had no idea what to do next! What was he supposed to do, ask the sky? And why was it, it turned blue when he walked away from Castle Town? He took a step towards the castle, skies are dark. He takes a step back, the sky is blue. He had done that for about five minutes, until Navi bonked him again for being childish. Again.

Over the setting sun, he saw Lon Lon Ranch in the distance and hoped to see a familiar face that wasn't dead. The place looked pretty okay from where he stood, but who knows what could have happened at the ranch in those seven years?

"Link, how do you think Saria is doing?" Navi asked. "She must be so worried after seven years."

Link felt astonished. He had forgotten about his childhood friend!

"Play her song, Link! See if she's okay!"

Link swatted her, getting annoyed with his partner. "Alright Navi, alright. Give me room."

Navi just huffed in impatient annoyance.

Delicately cradling the azul tool in his fingers, he faithfully trusted the legendary trinket once more. _'Saria... are you alright, my friend?'_

_'Oh Link! Thank goodness you're alright! I need your help! The Forest Temple called out to me and has been taken over by Ganon! Please come quickly!'_

Link's eyes snapped open out if his trance. Blue eyes wide with fear. His best friend was in trouble! He needed to go save her!

"Link..." Navi said his name in a worried tone. "What's wrong?"

"Saria! Trouble! She's in the Forest Temple and it seems to have been conquered by Ganondorf! We need to go! Now!" He started running towards the Kokiri Forest.

A sudden strum of a luxurious lyre met their ears. "You will not make it inside, Hero."

Link turned around to see Sheik in a tree. "You!" He shouted. He found the sunset-orange made Sheik look very beautiful. His golden hair was... breathtaking as he stood in such a serene pose, with lyre in hand. The strumming was oddly soothing and made a piece of his resolve melted inside from the beautiful atmosphere.

"Did I not say I would be an ally?" He pointed towards Death Mountain. "Go to Kakariko and question the locals. You will find a tool that can help you into the Forest Temple. When you are done, meet me there, and I will give you something important."

Link nodded faithfully. "Okay... I trust you."

Navi fumed, turning red for a moment. "Link! We don't even know him!"

"I'll take my chances. Saria is in trouble. We can't waste time arguing!" Link said in urgency.

Navi stayed quiet. "... alright. For Saria."

Link smiled. "Thanks Navi."

Sheik turned away. "Go. Now. You have no time to waste." In a sudden flash of deku nuts, the sheikah had gone.

Link rubbed his eyes. "I wish he wouldn't do that..." After a moment to shake himself off the effects of the deku nuts, he turned to Kakariko Village for the answers. He would have loved for things to be a lot easier now. Adults must have had things easier for them than kids, right? Right!

Wrong!

"It was the ghost of Dampe! I swear!"

Dampe was dead!? Link never really knew the guy, but it was still... quite sad to know...

He coughed in his hand trying to get the attention of the men. "Excuse me, but-"

"You liar! Ghosts aren't real!"

Link had to roll his eyes at that one. If only they knew the kind of creatures that lived in Hyrule alongside them.

No matter how he tried get their attention, they just ignored him and kept bickering. It was quite annoying! How was anyone to get anything done around here?

"Come on, Link. They won't help." Navi said. "And my fairy intuition says to check out the graveyard."

Link sighed. "Oh, all right." He muttered. He didn't like the graveyard, but whatever. There must be a clue in there! Walking past the bickering brothers, he just minded his own little business. He had work to do, and nothing was going to stop him from saving Hyru-

A red haired women shoved an egg into his hands. "Congratulations! You're a mom!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, gaining the attention of a few villagers.

Link blinked a few times, digesting what he just heard. "E-excuse me?"

The woman giggled maniacally. "I bred the perfect, pocket-sized cuckoo! You are the one hundredth person to walk by me, so you get the honor of raising this egg!"

"But I can't be responsible for this... this... thing! I've never parented a thing in my life!" Link could see his life flash before his eyes. One day a free man, the next he was tied down to a child! Oh woe was him!

"Goodbye!" The women ran away shouting 'I'm free! I'm free!'.

Link stood there in disbelief, holding an egg. A tiny, little egg with gray speckles.

Navi flew to the egg and looked at it. "Oh... that was... interesting. I wonder why she wanted to get rid of it so bad?"

Link lifted the egg to his face to inspect. It was smaller than a breakfast egg, but still looked good enough to eat. But did he really want to eat it, after it was given to him? Or rather, forced on to him?

Navi bumped his head. "We'll think about what to do with it later! Lets go!"

Link swatted her, almost getting her that time. "Okay! Okay! Just let me... put this egg somewhere..." He stuffed the egg in his front pocket to deal with later. Now that... that... was out of the way, he could go on his way to the graveyard. Hopefully undisturbed this time.

...

High up-above, just out of sight, stood the Sheikah. His arms were crossed pensively. He wished to aid the hero in all he could do, but in the end, it remained the hero's job to do the bidding of the gods.

But would it hurt to assist the poor boy just a little?

Sheik almost felt guilty. It was evident that Link was not a true full grown man. Instead of growing up into the Hero of Time, the sages got impatient and just pressed the forward button thinking nothing of the consequences. It was for the 'greater good' as they told him.

Sheik shook his head in despair. It truly made no difference. Ganondorf would have still conquered Hyrule, lives would still be lost, and he would still have to...

The red-eyed beauty sighed. In a way, The Sacred Realm trapped Link and took away his childhood, making him a prisoner of fate, but it also protected him from the evil unleashed upon the world. Perhaps locking Link away had both the good and bad, and he was over analyzing things. Again.

The first drop of rain.

He considered it an omen of ill fate. Just something in his sheikah blood that told him... something was going to go wrong...

...

Link slowly squinted his eyes. "... excuse me?"

Navi fluttered flustered. "I'm serious, Link! That's what it says!"

Link picked up the old journal and read it for himself. The old book was Dampe's when he was alive. They thought it would give them a clue where to look, but...

_Whoever reads this, please enter my grave._

_I will let you play with my stretching, shrinking keepsake._

_I'll be waiting for you. OXOXO_

_-Dampe_

"..." Link gently put down the book, very sophisticated like. His eyes snapped shut, delicately pressing his fingers on the edge of the cover and closed the book with an air of importance. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes at his fairy companion. "Navi... is it too late to get someone else to do this hero job?"

Navi met his air of restraint with her own. "... yes. yes it is."

"... fuck..."

...

Bubbles. Bubbles everywhere. Water moved, just simply coexisting with life. Simply coexisting... such was the life of a shadow. Water was a shadow, you know. A shadow of the sky. The moon was a shadow of the sun, only a follower, but was a being that existed on its own.

A bubble popped.

How sad. Now it was dead. A dead bubble. It didn't exist anymore, and if it didn't exist, then it was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Did I mention it was dead?

It was fated to die at one point. Sometimes the master can be cruel enough to pop it itself, and laugh. Laugh like a child. As if playing god was a game. You put something in existence, then you take it right out. Funny. So, so funny. Hysterical. Maniacal.

You give something the right to live... then you take it away... or threaten to take it away... then you laugh. You laugh. Laugh. Laugh. Laugh.

Because laughing at those beneath you is funny. Funny. Funny. Funny.

And staying locked in a room makes you mad. Mad. Mad. Mad. MAD!

SPLASH! SPLOOSH! SPLARSH!

Oh. Does that last word exist? Well it does now.

An ethereal being sat against a depressing, withering tree. He was waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

And he was sick of it! Sick! Sick! Sick!

Red eyes twitched. He was hopeless. A wandering soul that wished to wander. He was stuck here. Stuck. Stuck. Stuck.

Oh, how he wanted to see the world. He had nothing better to do in this room. Aside from talking to himself... and sword fighting with invisible targets... and self exploration... lots and lots of self exploration.

Can you blame him? Stuck in a room for seven years, with nothing else to keep him company... or 'company'.

He wished he could die. He wanted to die. He didn't have a reason to live. Not like this. This. This. This.

This was nothing. This room was nothing. He was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

He attempted suicide. Ending his useless little life, but the master didn't like that. Not. At. All.

Ganondorf used his magic to bring him back. Back. To. Life.

His. Agonizing. Life.

Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. WoOOooortTHhhlLLleEEEeEeEeEesssSSSSssSs.

Ganondorf programed him. Him. Him. To have One PURPose In hIs LiFE.

... kill... kill...kill. KILL KiLl kIlL kill kill kill - kill-kill KKILL. KillKiLLKilLkillKILLkILkIllIkLIkLKIlkIlkikkiklkilklkloljkllil...

... hero... kill... hero... hero... need die... but... no use... never... free never... free...BrOcKEnNnNn... nO fIX... GaNnY BrOKE hiM... So lONg In rOOm...

...seven... SeVeN... SssssssSSSSEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEeeevvvVVVeeEEEeeNNNNnnnnnn...

... heRO... HErO... hE nEED kIlL HERo... BuT...

...i ... wANna KiLl GaNnY... he... he... he...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . ... . .. . ... ... .. .. ... .. . ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... cAn HoLd BreAtH UnDERWAter fOr LOng TiME...

HEro... hELPs peOPLE, rIgHT TrEe?

CAn... hE sAVe... me?

* * *

You see? I won't hide Dark from you guys! But I will be taking a bit of a different approach with him, in a way. As you can see, he isn't all there.

Don't forget to review! Oh and tell me what the cuckoos name should be when it hatches! I could name it, but I will pick at random from anyone who types a name with their review! And don't forget to tell me what part of the story you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies in Light, Truth in Darkness**

Thank you for following my story. I will now try to take my fanfic a bit more serious than I had in the previous two chapters.

Now Enjoy.

* * *

It was almost night. This was indicated by the fierce red that bled into the land by the setting sun. The entire Lost Woods was drenched in the sun's dying light. It was only a matter of time before it sunk into the grave beyond the horizon, and rise like a phoenix from the ashes when morning began anew the next day.

Sheik sat on a tree next to the Forest Temple, his beloved treasure the golden harp of the Goddess Hylia in-hand. His delicate fingers strummed the golden strings, each note resonating beautifully. It echoed across the woods, bouncing off each tree until the sound withered away, to be replaced by a new, younger sound. He continued the melody with a purpose in mind.

Saria's Song wasn't here to guide Link, so his Minuet of Forest would have to suffice.

He quite enjoyed just sitting, hidden beneath the canopy of nature, shielded from the outside world. Just him and his harp of the goddess. Doing as he pleased…

But he had no time for such trivial things, such as self-contentment. He was a messenger of the Sages, just as Kaepora Gaebora was when Link was a child. But the wise owl had to assume his old identity of Rauru the Light Sage, and the job had been passed down to him. He really couldn't complain; he had asked for it - he wanted to be useful in this horrid dimension of Ganon's rule.

He could not stand the thought of just standing by and letting the Hero do all the work. Hyrule belonged to every race, not just the Hero. Link should not be the only one to fight for it - everyone should be rising up to usurp the Evil King!

Sheik found it very unlikely that one man could take over Hyrule Castle in what equated to three days after chasing after the princess. No. Just no.

How awful had the guards had to be at their jobs to let this happen?

How stupid was the King to not take a hint of what this man could be after?

How could an entire country just put their trust and faith into an eleven year old boy, take away his childhood, then place him into a world of ruin? It was like a messed up_ 'what if'_ scenario taken out of an elementary school classroom.

_What if_ we put the Hero of Time seven years later in the future and let him do everything!

Oh, but the Sages! We cannot forget them! They play an important part in all this! Link has to awaken them!

"Hmph!" Sheik grunted. "As if they were asleep to begin with…"

What good were they? To slay Ganon? No. Link would slay him. The Sages would not lend him any power, as they have no power to give. The Great Fairies would lend more power than they would. A Sage was only as good a priest. Being called a 'sage' felt too good for them. All they did was pray, borrowing their strengths from the Deities up above. All they did was live in a temple, as if they were gods themselves, waiting to be waded on hand and foot. When this quest was over, they would be symbols, but the true hero would vanish from celebrity view.

Sheik shook his head. He had gone bitter again. He could not help himself. All his negativity from his personal thoughts did not truly stem from the sages, but himself. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his tune. His Minuet of Forest…

_Crnch! Crnch! Crnch!_

The sound of heavy boots against proud grass was coming his way. He could already tell who it was. The ninja of shadows relaxed, red eyes shut. He continued his tune, as if doing it in his sleep.

"You could have warned me!"

The complete and utter loudness had thrown Sheik off. He did not expect the Hero to yell at him! The surprise almost made him fall out of the tree. Luckily he caught himself in time.

The blond continued his rant. "That pervert asked me things no one should ever be asked by a dead guy!"

Sheik shrinked back. "Oh, uh-"

"Luckily I was able to run past him, but he would not stop chasing me! Saying creepy things like 'you're too cute, I should keep you in my grave forever and play with you every night' and other things that would make your stomach turn!"

"I apologize, I did not-"

"Didn't know he was a pedophile!?"

Sheik sighed. "Okay. Okay. You win, Link. Point taken. I understand. I was not aware of… 'that'... and I sincerely apologize for unknowingly putting you through that horrid experience. If I had known, I would have tried to find another way." He happily noted the Kokiri-raised Hylian had seemed to calm down, if only just a bit.

Link crossed his arms. "Yeah well… okay." He gradually accepted. "What were you going to give me?" He asked, childish wonder returning to him.

Sheik smiled underneath his cowl. "Yes, I do have something for you." He jumped down from the tree he stood on.

Link took a step back, seeing him come far to close as he did in the ruins of Castle Town. Sheik was very close. Close enough to see the exact shade of red his eyes were - ruby red, with little bits of orange that glittered from the sun reflecting in it.

Sheik bowed his head. "I lend to you; my strength. I hope to be of assistance to the great Hero of Time."

Link's eyes widened. A familiar feeling grew in his cheeks."W-wait a minute! I said not to do that!"

Sheik lifted himself up. "You are far too modest for your own good, Hero."

"Sheik, please. Call me by my name. I don't need a fancy title." He said, in almost a proud whine.

Sheik's eyes lit up in amusement. "As I said - far too modest. But perhaps that is a good thing." He bent his knees, then did a massive back flip into the air, sticking the landing on the branch he was on before. "Shall we, Link? The dungeon awaits us…" He jumped off the branch and into the temple.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Link cried, pulling out his hookshot and aiming for the branch Sheik had been on. Hastily following after the quick, red-eyed warrior, Link paced himself at his side. "If we're going to be partners, then I think it would just be wonderful if you didn't-"

Before he could finish, Sheik had dashed forward towards two famished Forest Temple wolfos; jaws wide open, salivating and starving for fresh, bloody, delicious meat to wet their chops and drown out the grumbling in their hungry stomachs.

"... leave me behind." He ended sedately. He begrudgingly got over the fact and brandished his sword, taking on the second wolfos. "This is going to be a very, very long dungeon..." He muttered to himself, shielding from the large claws of the beast in front of him.

Wolfos were never easy to predict at times, but after a stretch of long minutes, the beast lowered its guard and pounced, piercing its large paw on the holy blade. It howled in pain, yanking its wounded paw off the sacred weapon. It ran off, back into the undergrowth, followed by its mate, which was covered in needles.

"Let's go." Sheik strolled over the bloody grass nonchalantly.

Link groaned. "Sheik! Wait up!" He rapidly followed.

"The door is locked."

Link skidded to a halt, stumbling over his feet. "Could you please stop!"

The sheikah warrior eyed him innocently, even going as far as to tilt his head to the side cutely. "Stop what? I apologize Hero, but what have I done?"

Link inwardly groan. How could he say anything to that face? "J-just slow down... please?" He said in a soft tone.

Sheik nodded. "Very well." He concurred respectfully. "I will do as you ask."

Link nodded his head, accepting the answer. "O-okay!" He answered nervously. "Great!" He turned around. "Key should be around here somewhere!" He said, trying to change the subject.

Sheik followed behind him unhesitantly, then he looked up. "Perhaps in the balconies of mother nature, we will find the answer."

Link looked over his shoulder in confusion. "What?"

Sheik was gone.

"Sheik!" He cried out. "Where are you!?"

"Found it!"

Link looked up to see the sheikah land right in front of him, mere inches from his presence. "What did I say about-"

"Here is the key, Hero." He handed the silver object to him. "I found it up above, in the trees. I hope I saved you some trouble."

Link looked away. "Thank you Sheik." He walked past him, aiming for the locked door. The blond, red-eyed, shadow-ninja had the sweetest eyes. He just could not say anything when he looked at him with those eyes!

The lock fell to the ground, useless. The pair walked into the quiet corridor. It was dead silent - the calm before the storm.

Sheik glared at the door at the other end of the hall. "I sense something... unsettling beyond those doors."

Link gazed at him curiously. Indeed, the Sheikah's ruby eyes were contorted in a glare. It was as if he could see something that the Kokiri absolutely could not. "How do you know?" He asked, wanting to satisfy his curiosity.

"My eyes see all..." He said cryptically, then walked slowly ahead. But not before flicking his wrist full of daggers and threw them above his head.

A giant skultulla landed in front of Link, frightening him. The spider writhed in pain from having knives embedding themselves in his eight eyes. Link quickly finished it off, almost pitying the poor creature.

Sheik was already at the door, his eyes almost seeing through it. For all Link knew, he could! "We must watch our step at this point."

Link rolled his eyes. "I started watching my step after you charged after the wolfos." He grabbed the door knob. "Sheik, please don't just randomly disappear. Tell me, before you run off." He said, opening the door and walking in.

The room was large and spacious, with four pillars in the room with different colored flames in them. There were no windows, so the room was cast in darkness, with only the torches littered around the room to give any light.

Link noted that Sheik seemed to bristle with unseen anger. It confused him. What could possibly be making him act so... feral?

As if on cue, four ghosts appeared. Each one a different color; blue, green, red, purple. Their lanterns sealed away the flame they matched colors with and flew in different directions, cackling madly.

"Concubines." He said simply.

Link turned his head at Sheik, but not his eyes as he still watched the now-empty pillars. "Concubines?" His eyes finally followed his head.

"Yes. Those four were whores for someone who lived in this temple. No doubt to the last Sage who lived here. Most probably male. They died here, their spirits trapped in this temple. But the rise of Ganondorf and his dark influence has made them restless for mischief. Though I do wonder if they have made themselves servable to the monster of this dungeon."

"I... see." Link said slowly. Ghost prostitutes. That was a new one on him.

"If we wish to continue, we must put these souls to rest." He answered, walking down the steps slowly and gracefully, his hips seeming to dip and sway with each movement. Like a deadly feline. A deadly feline with rose-colored eyes.

Link followed after him, his steps not as fluid and smooth. His were far clunkier and quicker.

"So how shall we do this, Hero?"

Link looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Shall we stay together, or split up and track the ghosts individually?" Sheik clarified.

"Oh!" Link hadn't thought of that. Then again, he never had a partner before Navi. "I think that would be great idea. We can cover more ground. If anything happens, yell."

Sheik nodded. "Sounds plausible to me, Hero. But may I ask, where is your fairy?" It surprised Sheik that he hadn't noticed the fairy's absence. It seemed she liked to hide in his clothing, but it has been far too long that he had not heard a single comment from her.

Link scratched his head. "Oh, yeah. Navi is back at Lon Lon Ranch, hatching an egg."

Sheik was now very confused. "An egg?"

"Yup. Long story. Tell you later."

Sheik quietly accepted the answer. "I shall head this way."

"Alright. I'll go see what is over here."

They parted ways for the time being.

It had been about half-an-hour that they went separate ways. Link was getting frustrated with Sheik's behavior. It just annoyed him how the ninja would just sneak up on him without warning! No telltale sign of footsteps, no walking at his side - he always walked near him in his blind spots, and never alerted his presence until he was close enough to stab him if he so wished. It unnerved the Kokiri endlessly!

"Sheik!" He shouted "Don't sneak up on me! I thought you were a stalfos!"

"My apologizes, Hero." He said. "I found the key."

Why was Sheik just a key magnet? This was the third one he found all on his lonesome. Link could swear, if anyone lost their keys, Sheik would find them, before anyone realised they were lost or even needed at all.

"Thank you, Sheik." He said simply taking the object out of his partners custody and opening the door. In it was a stair case, where one of the Poe Sisters taunted them from inside the world of paintings.

The red flame ghost introduced herself as the great Joelle, and taunted them. That is, until Sheik's patience with her grew thin and threw a dagger into the painting, piercing the black magic and burning the cursed brushwork.

"How did you know that would work?" Link asked.

The Sheikah shrugged. "I didn't. It was wishful thinking."

They walked into a room of Stalfos."Beautiful..."

Sheik took out his throwing needles, getting ready for battle. "Shall we dance, Hero?"

Link mimicked his partner. "For the last time, Sheik, my name is Link. HYAAH!" He charged into battle.

_Flash!_

A deku nut had stunned then. The duo made quick work of them.

"My apologizes Her- er Link." He said, another wave of Stalfos coming their way.

"Your tactics are amazing, Sheik."

"Thank you."

The bones withered away on the wind of defeat, leaving behind a chest.

Link drew closer, not wanting to open a trap-chest.

"It is safe. I can tell." Sheik told him.

"And how do you know?" Link eyed him suspiciously.

Sheik closed his eyes. "I possess the ability to see the truth. It is an ability that is hard to understand outside the Sheikah race. You can tell us any untruth, but our eyes will always see right through it."

Link couldn't help but be blown away. "That is just amazing! That must be why the royal family have Sheikahs as body guards then?"

"Yes. Our aim is to protect the royal family, but that really didn't do much good in the last seven years..."

Link could feel the regret in his tone. "Hey now! It wasn't your fault! It was going to happen. Now you have a chance to correct the right that you feel has been wronged."

Sheik looked up, staring Link in the eyes. There was a bit of hope and some sadness swirling in them. His emotions were conflicting, and Link understood

"We'll free this temple, then travel to the next. Ganondork won't see us coming before its too late!"

For once in a long time, Sheik smiled a pure smile. Not one of bitterness, or sarcasm, but of hope. "Thank you... Link."

He grinned boyishly, showing his true age. "Hehe! No problem!"

Unknowing to the two, a phantom watched them in the distance of the shadows. The walls had ears, and they listened well. His master would do well to know the situation at hand...

...

Ganondorf sat on his throne, awaiting the news from one of his underlings. He had sensed something had happened in the Forest Temple. Now what could have happened? He was sure his Phantom would tell him.

**"Master..."**

Ah. Right on time.

**"There has been a disturbance..."**

"Oh, really now? What kind of disturbance..." His voiced hummed.

**"Two young men. One clad in forest greens, and the other a Sheikah. They talk of plans to defeat you, milord."**

He resisted the urge to laugh. "I do not see how this is important news. Simply dispose of them. You may go."

The phantom left his minds presence with a simple 'yes sir.'

So that boy had returned, thinking to relieve him of his reign over Hyrule? Well, they boy should think twice... His courage was nothing to his raw power. That brat will learn quickly, that he was not just a man to take lightly. He was feared for a reason.

Ganon swirled his hand, creating a small portal. The darkness cleared, revealing a space with a dead tree. "Dark."

Silence.

Ganondorf was losing his temper with this creation. "Dark!"

Suddenly, a transparent shadow appeared from the tree, as if a projection of the tree's soul. It yawned. "You bellowed, oh great master of all things unholy?"

If there was anything Ganon didn't like, it was a cheeky brat, and Dark was as cheeky as they come. But unlike his other creations, Dark wasn't created from his powers alone, but from what the Hero of Time had lost when wielding the Master Sword. The sword could not be touched by evil, and any darkness inside Link had been cast aside. Ganon took this darkness and crafted the ultimate of his army of monsters.

Dark Link.

But unlike his other creations, he had free will. But he would never let Dark know that, lest the power would get to the demons head. He wasn't just a shadow creation made to impersonate Farore's Chosen, but was from the real shadow of him. He would not let him out of his grasp so easily.

"You should know better than to disrespect me." He narrowed his eyes.

Dark feigned innocence. "Oh, but master! What have I done to displease you? Perhaps I should-"

"You are not leaving that room. No matter how many times you ask." He sighed, gathering his thoughts. "Dark. You understand your mission?"

"To destroy, and or, capture the Hero of Time." He said in a rehearsed monotone.

"Good. Prepare yourself."

'With what?' The demon snorted to himself quietly.

"The hero is coming your way soon. I am aware that Phantom will fall. He has been far to distracted by his ghost harem to be an actual threat to the boy. Afraid to say the Phantom has gone soft in his abilities and will no doubt lose to his own impudence. I shall give him a chance, but I expect you to finish the job if, or when, he fails."

Dark only heard one thing from that whole, entire speech. "Wait, he has a ghost harem!?"

Ganon rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming on. "Dark..." He said in a warning tone.

"Is it because Phantom is made of your spirit? Is that why he's spoiled!? He gets the whole temple to himself, and a bunch of hookers to boot!? Do I get nothing, because I look like the hero? Is that it!? That's so not fair! This room is boring as all hell! And Morpha is no help to that!"

He should have known another tantrum was in order. Dark was very childish, though his fighting capabilities said otherwise. The reason he locked him in that room, was because he was a handful, and he did not want to raise a demon child. Dark was just too much for any mortal parent to handle. His curiosity was overwhelming, and he created him to be a servant, but that free will made that difficult. It didn't help he was the same age as the boy he stole his shadow from seven years ago.

"Dark. You will stay there until you prove your worth." He said. "If you defeat the hero, you will be rewarded with becoming second in command. Is that a deal?"

Dark blinked, surprised at the offer. "I..I don-"

"You will also get concubines."

"Yes sir!" He saluted dramatically, very happy at the prospect of 'companionship'.

"Very well then. In the mean time, I will be preparing a ceremony."

Dark's adventurous curiosity was peaked. "What ceremony?"

"Why, the ceremony of Volvagia, and the eating of the annoying Goron race." He replied, as if it was obvious. "It shall prove that I am powerful and must be feared."

"Can I com-"

"No." He quickly answered. He got up from his throne. "That is enough of a chitchat today. Do try to not kill yourself again, it inconveniences me."

Dark's eyes widened desperately. "Wait! No-" The connection was gone.

Ganon sighed. "Ah. Peace and quiet."

Inside the Water Temple, Dark was now having a rage fit. His boots stomped the water, as if it was something solid to step on. "Why does he always do this shit to me!? _AAAAAHHH!_" He kicked the tree out of frustration, then howled in pain as his toes now hurt from being smashed against a dead, rock-hard tree. When the pain subdued, he laid his back against it. "Just let me out..." He cried softly. "I'll do whatever you ask of me, just _let me out!_"

...

Link was quite pleased with his find. A bow and a quiver full of arrows. He quickly found he was quite the marksman! Joelle didn't stand a chance against his aim.

Sheik applauded him. "You are amazing, her- Link."

Link bowed dramatically. "Why, thank you!" He was glad to hear Sheik breaking his habit of calling him a 'hero' all the damn time. He much preferred to be referenced as a person, not a title. "Though I bet you are much better, seeing how good you are already with your knives."

"Perhaps we should have a duel sometime, a friendly competition to test our skills."

Link grinned. "I would like that. I bet it would be lots of fun."

_"I am the great Beth! You may have defeated the youngest of us, but you will not succeed!"_

Link stepped to the side. "Would you like to fight this one?"

Sheik flashed dangerous needles between his fingers. "The honor would be all mine." His red eyes dazzled deleteriously. He walked into the next room, ready to put Beth to eternal rest.

Link had to wonder where Sheik got all those needles from. Did he ever run out of those things?

"To answer your question, I usually do not."

Link jumped. Could Sheik read minds!?

"No. I cannot read minds."

"Stop doing that!"

Now death was laid to Beth, the blue flamed ghost. She followed the same pattern as her sister, and was not a challenge in the slightest to the Sheikah warrior. In fact he would like to see these ghost try something else! They had become predictable and boring, in all honesty.

Until Amy, the green flamed ghost sister.

"Does she believe we are four-year-olds?" Sheik pushed a puzzle block into place. He felt like the ghosts were insulting his intelligence.

"Don't question it, Sheik. Just don't question it." Link answered.

"But-"

"Hush, Sheik. Just hush. It won't help solve this puzzle."

"..."

Amy was easily taken down by the pair without a sweat.

"Now for the last one." Link stated.

_"Sniff! Why would you do such a thing!"_

Link chased after the voice, all the way back to the room with flaming pedestals. Sheik followed after him in harsh, quick steps.

_"You killed my sisters, now I will kill you!"_

"Kill!?" Link called out. "How can you kill what's already dead?!"

"She is not aware of her death, or at least won't accept it." Sheik informed. "We must put her out of her misery!"

_"I, Meg, will avenge my sisters, then resurrect them with my loving master!"_

Link turned to Sheik, amused. "Does that answer your question from earlier?"

"Yes. Unfortunately it does." Sheik would like to know who would want ghost pussy? Apparently the evil Master of this Temple did.

Suddenly, Meg duplicated into four other copies of herself. She circled them, waiting to strike.

Link pulled back an arrow and shot one of the Megs. It was the wrong one, deciphered by the cackling of the other three. "Sheik, can you tell which one is which?"

"Yes. I am able to see through illusions." He struck the real ghost, Link following after with large swipes from his sacred steel.

_"No! I have failed! Please forgive me, master!"_ She faded away slowly, but not before the final flame returned to its rightful place.

Link felt the ground rumble beneath him. "Wh-what's happening!"

Sheik chuckled. "You are fine. You are standing above the elevator the ghosts had sealed off."

"Oh." Link said shyly, jumping off. He turned and looked at the architect. "So this will lead us to their pimp, eh?"

"Not sure how I feel about that. A ghost pimp. It's ridiculous, really."

"Well, no point in arguing about it. As ridiculous as it is, we have a job to finish." He walked onto the platform. "You coming?" He asked.

The Sheikah responded quickly. "Of course!" He quickly followed.

The platform was quite small, forcing the two to huddle close together to keep from falling off when it dropped into the room below. Link didn't want to seem like he was disrespecting personal space, but couldn't help but hold on to the shorter man. The vibrations made him feel like he was going to be thrown off any second, and wanted some kind of security he won't fall.

Such as the Sheikah who wasn't even budging among the movement. Was this guy made of stone!?

"I am not-"

"I have had enough of your telepathy for one day, Sheik."

"But-"

"No."

They finally reached the bottom and stepped off the platform with gratitude. At least for Link, it was gratitude.

The room was odd, with two stone walls jutting out on each side.

"I guess we need to push them. It looks like a rotating room with this sort of mechanic."

Sheik was surprised. "You could figure that out so quickly?"

Link nodded. "Can't your honest-to-Nayru eyes see that?" He winked.

Sheik crossed his arms. "Well! I can see the truth! Not past walls!"

Link snickered, pushing one of the sides. "I think I touched a nerve." He sang.

"Keep it up, and you will find my needles embedding themselves into your nerves, hero."

Link whistled. "Wow, Sheik! Is that morbid spite? I am surprised at you! You would threaten me, after telling me you would help? I feel betrayed! Some friend you are."

Sheik could tell the grown Kokiri was joking by the childish grin plastered across his youthful face. It was nice to know he was amusing him, even if it was at his own expense. It felt nice to be able to act like this, like a person. Not a messenger of the sages.

He would like to follow Link on the rest of his adventure. Putting himself into the danger was just far to worthwhile to give up.

"There it is! The door to the boss!"

Link was correct, Sheik noted. The door had a large, golden padlock on it to prevent intruders from entering.

"Dang it! We don't have the key!" Link shouted, obvious frustration lacing his voice.

Sheik smirked. "Do not worry yourself, hero."

Link looked over his shoulder, annoyed. "You have it, don't you?"

"Have what, hero?" He tried to look innocent.

"Just hand over the key, Sheik."

"First, apologize about what you said about my 'honest-to-Nayru' eyes." He said, his lips quirking into a smirk.

Link rolled his eyes. "I am sorry you suffer from some strange eye disease that allows you to see things us normal people cannot."

Sheik's eyes went wide. "My eyes are not a disease!"

"I think I touched a nerve again." He almost giggled.

Sheik punched his arm. "You! You! You are not a hero, jerk!"

"So, I'm now the jerk of time?"

"Yes. Of all time!"

Link laughed loudly. "Wow! I didn't think you were so sensitive!"

Sheik grumbled. He indeed was. At least over his eyes he was.

"I apologize Sheik." Link bowed swiftly, mimicking him from earlier. "You have lovely eyes, monsieur."

Sheik couldn't hold down the blush quick enough. "Y-yes well, let's go. I want to leave this temple as quick as possible." He said slightly fuming. He walked past Link in a strict-strut and jammed the key into the lock, letting it fall onto the floor to collect dust. "Come along, _hero_." He said, dripping the last word in pure sarcasm.

Link wiped a tear from his eye, finally taming his hysteria of laughter. "Okay! Okay! You win Sheik. Lets go get this guy!" He said, invigorated and pumped like the child he was inside. He ran past the Sheikah, into the Boss Chamber without a second thought.

Sheik rolled his eyes heavenward. "Sweet Farore, I do not know if he is truly courageous, or truly stupid. But he is your chosen, so I will not doubt." After a quick prayer he followed quickly behind the Hero of Time.

The door behind them shut tight, with an evil laugh echoing and resonating in the halls of the Forest Temple. He had been waiting... and now the time had come.

But Sheik knew Link would overcome this monster. And he would be right there to assist him as he could.

* * *

I think I need to replay Ocarina of Time. My memory on the dungeons are getting sort of fuzzy. And isn't Dark just a lovely character? Teehee! My favorite part of writing this was making the Poe Sisters Phantom Ganon's bitches. Don't ask. That just made the most sense to me! XD

I have decided to try and put a lot more effort into this story. So chapters will come out slowly. I hope you can buckle down and wait. In the meantime, please review or follow this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to this chapter! I worked hard on this one, so I hope you enjoy.

**grandshadowseal** that is an interesting way to put it. Your idea sounds so much better than mine! I had thought of it as, Sheik saw fake things as see-through objects. As for seeing the truth off of people, I have my own theory of that the sheikah can see the emotions of people radiate off of them, so lying to a sheikah is very stupid since they will know right off the bat. Sort of like the Hero's Charm in windwaker, they can see how weak you are. I am literally basing all of Sheik's abilities through the sheikah made-items, not just from Ocarina of Time. Now for Dark, he is... very discontent with his situation! XD

On to the story!

* * *

Sheik slowly walked up the steps to the platform above. His shadow folk senses were going off the charts! Something was very wrong here...

Link was already in the center of the desolated art gallery. On each side of the room, hanged a painting of a lonely road with dead trees framing the pathway to a dark mountain, or castle. He couldn't tell since it was painted to look like it was shrouded in darkness.

"Sheik. I don't see anything here." Link said.

"Don't be fooled!" He bristled. "Something is very wrong here. I can feel a presence among us, and it isn't friendly..."

Link walked towards the exit of the small arena, towards Sheik. "I don't see anythi-"

_Shing!_

The golden gate closed, four pikes coming up from the ground, almost impaling the Sheikah on the other side.

Link saw Sheik's eyes grow wide. "Link..." He started weakly. "... behind you..."

Link stiffened then slowly turned around, scared of what he might see. Behind him was the man he saw seven years ago; Ganondorf!

He was on his black steed, looking down at him as if he was common trash. His evil chuckles still made his ears ring from how much he hated it. But then, he reached a hand to his face... and pulled it off, revealing his skull and horns.

The gruesome sight made Link weak in the stomach. That wasn't right on any level! No one should be able to just take their head off, like some Halloween mask!

"It's the evil spirit of beyond..." Sheik whispered in wonder to himself. "... Phantom Ganon..."

The dark horse neighed ferociously and started floating in the air, then it galloped away into the world of paintings. The rider laughed.

**"So, you have defeated my wenches, eh? Well they are nothing compared to a true Phantom of Darkness!"**

Link could hear the sounds of the horse galloping towards him, but he didn't know where it was coming from!

"Behind you! He's coming from the painting behind you!" Sheik shouted. He wanted to enter the arena, but some dark force had put an invisible barrier around it. No doubt the Phantom himself had done it.

Link quickly turned, his bow and arrow poised to strike! "Gotcha!" He cried, firing at his target.

The horse cried out in surprise and retreated back into the brushwork, slightly wounded.

Link listened for the telltale galloping, his arrow ready to strike. His eyes scanned the painting, finding the one he sought out. He readied his weapon for when he came out.

To his surprise, the horse retreated.

"Behind you!"

It was too late, a surge of electricity had drowned the battle field, with Link in the middle of it. He screamed, loudly. The sound was just heart-wrenching from how painful it seemed.

"... Link..." He said slowly. "Are you alright?" Sheik wished he could run in and save his friend, but this barrier would not allow him to!

Something had changed. The look in his eyes was different. His stance had changed from being fearful, to one of purpose and an intention. A deadly purpose with the intent to slay the hell spawn that blocked his path from delivering the righteousness of the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule.

Needless to say, it was a powerful look that made Sheik feel very small at the moment. He wanted to disappear in the shadows, not feeling worthy enough to be seen by those orbs. His Nayru-colored orbs.

Link took aim, deadly focused to hit his mark this time. Two Phantoms came to him. He watched, bow string drawn, to see which one was the coward, and which would feel his wrath.

The one he eyed retreated back into the painting. He quickly turned around and shot the phantom horse. The dark steed refused to take anymore punishment, and abandoned its master, in favor of living for another day.

Sheik would be on the edge of his seat if he had one. The evil spirit was now floating over the arena, not dwelling back into artworks. Phantom had brandished his sword, ready to fight head on. But both Sheik and Link knew it would not be a fair fight.

Phantom floated around the arena, as if deciding what angle was Link's weakest. He abruptly changed motionary tactic and started charging up electrical power.

Sheik's eyes were wide. How he desperately wanted to throw his knives at him, just as a distraction. He did not want to see Link get burned to a crisp! "Get out of the way!" He shouted, unsure of what else to do. He felt useless! He didn't follow along just to be a hindrance! He wanted to help, dammit!

As if time had stopped for five seconds, he saw Link look at him with those pure, yet powerful eyes. He couldn't help but shut up under the gaze, but it wasn't his eyes that blew him away. It was the clever smirk adorning his battle-flushed face.

As soon as Phantom threw his energy ball at Link, the Hero acted. He lifted his sword like a tennis racket and struck the energy right back at him!

Both Sheik and the Phantom did not see this coming! The monster was struck by his own power, and dropped out of the air like a dead fly. Sparks of electricity buzzed around him, paralyzing him. He was stunned with pain overwhelming his entire being.

In Sheik's world, it served him right!

Link acted quickly, jumping and slicing through the creature. But unlike expected, he did not get cut in half. The sword went right through him like the ghost he was, but not without some resistance.

Phantom howled in pain, feeling the holy blade of the goddesses pierce his life force - the black magic that held him together, and kept him in the realm of the living.

He quickly flew back up, out of Link's reach. He scowled and charged another attack, very much similar to his last.

_'Did he not learn from his mistakes?'_ Thought the Sheikah.

Link anticipated the attack and struck the energy ball back at him. But this time, Phantom struck it back! It had become an odd sort of tennis; the 'ball' going back and forth over and over again!

To Sheik it looked quite silly for a battle to the death.

Both sides were unwavered, trying to strike the energy back at the other as quickly as possible. Link drew closer, making the timing more brisk and riskier. One of them was bound to make a slip up at this range! And obviously, Sheik hoped it wasn't Link.

The phantom looked very annoyed at the events, and was getting impatient. Link on the other hand, looked like he was having the time of his life! This deadly, air born table tennis was nothing but a game to him!

Eventually, Link outlasted him.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Phantom Ganon screamed in agony, the Master Sword jutting out of his stomach, until Link pulled it out. He cried out, his connection to the world was withering away with his burning body. Everything chipped away, leaving holes in his body that people could actually see through.

Sheik sighed in relief. The battle was over. The hero had won. No casualties besides some injuries to his person - but nothing he couldn't fix with a long rest and a chug of good, old-fashioned red potion.

"You seemed worried." Came the smug comment.

_'Eh?_' Sheik looked up to see a cocky Hero of Time looming over him. He quickly straightened up. "Well!" He crossed his arms. "Am I not allowed to want to know the well-being of Hyrule's only hope? Is that so wrong,_ hero_?"

Link grinned cheekily. "Funny. At first you called me a hero out of respect. Now you say it every time you want to spite me."

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Oh funny. Let's just awaken the Sage and leave his place." He wouldn't admit it, but he was starving and wanted to go as soon as possible.

Link snickered at his friend. "Alright, alright! Have it your way, pushy!"

"Hero you have not even _seen_ 'pushy'!"

_"What a useless creation..."_

Both boys looked at each other with wide eyes, before looking everywhere, trying to pinpoint the voice.

_"I see you have skill, boy. But do not think you will defeat me. This was merely a puppet in my image, and I am far more powerful than you can imagine."_

"Ganondorf!" Link shouted. "Show yourself, you coward!"

_"Quite testy, aren't you? You would be wiser to hold your tongue. Now, for this miserable creation; I will banish it between dimensions!"_

In a last cry of pleas, the Phantom disappeared in array of burning light. It left behind a piece of heart. It was still beating. It was gross. Link wasn't touching that.

The darkness in the room lightened considerably. In a flash of green light, both warriors were transported into a familiar chamber. Appearing in front of them, was Saria.

Link's face brightened. "Saria! You're alright!"

She smiled. "Of course I am, Link! All thanks to you!"

If Sheik wasn't so mature, he would have made gagging noises.

"I hand to you the Forest Medallion! It will add my powers to your own. Please take good care of it."

Link held it close to his chest. "I will."

Sheik merely held his breath. He didn't want to accidentally voice his opinion. Especially not when the Sage so happened to be someone important to Link's childhood.

In another flash of light, the duo found themselves in front of the temple. Everything seemed a bit lighter. The air before felt polluted by a dark presence. Now it felt more fresh and free. The forest was clean again.

Link took a deep breath. "Home." He whispered, but loud enough for his partner to hear.

"Ah, yes. You were raised in these very woods, correct?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah." Link replied solemnly, lost in his nostalgia. He closed his eyes and took it in for a moment longer.

_Grrrrmmbble!_

Link's eyes snapped open. He was pretty sure that sound did not come from him! He turned to his partner, to see him holding his stomach in vain of trying to shush it.

Sheik covered his growling stomach, shyness flourishing in his cheeks. "Er... I forgot to eat before entering the temple..."

Link grinned again. "Well, well! And here I thought I was irresponsible!" He laughed. "Come on, there should plenty of food in the forest. Now that the curse from the temple has been lifted, it hopefully won't be poisonous or something."

Sheik followed his guide obediently. He was completely famished!

About an hour in, they both had gathered plenty of fruit of different varieties. Link looked quite pleased with the find, but not nearly as impressed as Sheik.

"The woods are very fruitful." He said, sitting down next to the pile.

Link snickered childishly.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, confused at the random behavior.

"You made a funny, and you didn't even know it." He continued snickering.

"... you baffle me, hero." He replied blandly.

Link sat down, the pile of plentiful fruit between them. "Oh well! Enough of that, let's eat!" He grabbed an apple and bit into it, leaving behind a large bite.

Sheik watched him for a moment then stood up. "I will keep watch."

Link stopped his rambunctious snacking. "Now hold on! We beat the temple! Nothing should be out to get us!"

"You never know what might happen."

Link abruptly stood up with a restraint fury. "Hey! If anyone should stand watch, it's me! I gathered this food mostly for you, and your not going to eat it? Your starving!"

Sheik inwardly flinched, now feeling very disrespectful towards him. "I am sorry, but it is my duty to put those I give my aid too first before myself."

"Bullcrap! You are eating! I'm putting _you_ before myself!" Link crossed his arms stubbornly with a slight pout on his face.

"But-"

"No excuses! You are going to eat, and I'm gonna watch you to make sure!"

Sheik's eyes went wide. "Wh-wha- _You can't be serious_!?"

Link was caught off-guard by the behavior. "I don't see the big deal. If you're hungry, then eat. It isn't complicated."

Sheik shook his head. Another example of Link's naivety. "Link. I cannot eat, because it is the way of my people. We do not eat in the presence of other non-Sheikan. It is forbidden and disrespectful to our kinds vow. We have sworn to never let down our guard around those associated with the goddesses. You may not be royalty, but I still have a vow to protect Farore's fated child."

Link was blown away. "But... if it is my duty to save Hyrule, then shouldn't I be the one protecting you?"

Sheik turned away, his golden hair swaying. "Then I guess we are at a stalemate."

Link picked up the biggest, juiciest apple of the bunch and marched towards his partner with noble pride. "Sheik," He grabbed his hand and placed the apple in his palm. "if you can't eat in my presence, then eat while on duty."

Sheik was frozen. No one had ever grabbed him like this, as his kind was very respected and given a wide berth of space. But Link was tearing down those walls quickly with his innocent well-meaning and warming kindness.

Link smiled. "Compromise?"

Sheik nodded his head, respectfully taking the apple. "Compromise. Thank you, Link."

"No problem!" He said, his childish nature returning.

Sheik had eaten the apple after leaving Link's sight, leaving the hero to eat his pile of fruit - with Sheik going back and forth for more fruitful snackage. The sun was already starting to rise, meaning they had finished the temple in a single night. Regardless, Link felt extremely tired from the temple draining all his energy and his body now begging to sleep off the food he ate. His red-eyed partner wasn't too far off as Sheik was both tired by the temple and the daylight breaking through, but his warrior instincts keeping him energized.

Sheik often suffered insomnia, and he didn't like it.

Link yawned. "Sheik." He gently called out. "You wanna travel out a bit more?" He asked.

Sheik jumped down from the trees, landing in front of him. "Are you sure? You seem quite exhausted. I think you should find a place to sleep before heading out to the next temple. It would do you no-good if you just walked into enemy fire in such a state."

Link couldn't help but agree. His adrenaline had left him, leaving behind a dead-tired shell of a man. "Okay. I won't argue. Duty is important, but I won't be useful if I'm just dragging my feet everywhere, right?"

"Of course." Sheik agreed.

"And so, we should _both_ get plenty of shut eye!" He smiled. "Meaning, you need sleep too! None of this, royal-duty business!" He grabbed his wrist and started into a run. "If we're gonna be partners, then we are equals! Got it?" He said, looking over his shoulder.

The sheikah's bright roses met brilliant blues. They were so wide and open, filled to the brim with honest, positive emotions. He truly cared about his well-being. Growing up in a world ruined by Ganon, Sheik hadn't felt cared-for in a long time. He let Link drag him along into the village of Kokiri.

...

"What do you think?"

"I think it is far too small for two full grown men to stay in."

Indeed to Sheik's word, Link's Kokiri house was small in rooming. There was only one bed. A bed way too big for even just one man. At least it was tall enough for them to stand in and did a great job at sheltering, but it was going to be a bit of a puzzle to find out where they were going to get beds from.

Link scratched his hair. "Eh... you're right. Guess I didn't think this through enough."

"Nonsense. You merely forgot that you grew up. You did just wake up as an adult only a day-and-a-half ago." Sheik supported. Last thing he wanted was the hero to get a case of lost-confidence-syndrome. "You were merely being resourceful." He added. "I say, we just need to conjure up a bed to rest in."

Link smiled. "Alright, I get your point." The green-clad hero's mind was strewn into a puzzling of 'where' and 'what' to find a makeshift bed. It may have been early in the day, but Link really wanted to at least get a few winks before more travel.

Sheik turned his head, listening with sharp, pointed ears. "I do believe we have company."

"Hmm?" Link grunted in disgruntled response. He looked out the door to see a familiar face.

Fado. A Kokiri girl he knew quite well. Her hair was still in the pom pom pigtails she was known for. Link never truly liked nor hated her, but she always seemed to have a thing for the most creepiest things. While the other Kokiri were more innocent and childish, she was childish with more a sadistic and morbid humor. Even the way she talked was creepy; so babyish, but with a sense of something not-quite-right in between her jejune phrases. She always seemed to have a thing for Mido - always stalking him and appearing in places you wouldn't expect, like right behind you. The creepy Kokiri always seemed to be more of an oddball left out. Not for the same reason as him, for not having a fairy, but for just how... _odd_ she was.

Fado tilted her head cutely. "Why, hello. I'm surprised. No, I'm lying. I'm Fado." She giggled.

Sheik took note to never piss off a Kokiri. More specifically, this one! He knew she was no where near dangerous, but he couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of the more malicious forest spirits. As a being of a race of Shadow Folk, he knew there was a fine line between light and dark. Some over the extremes of either sides, others in the middle. Even a well-meaning race of woodland children are allowed the occasional anomaly a.k.a the weirdo.

In his eyes, she seemed to be the case. Where the other Kokiri might help a lost soul out of the kindness of their childish hearts, this one would misuse their powers over the forest in the name of mischief and personal entertainment. He feared the poor soul who would lose themselves in these woods with only this 'Fado' to guide them. No doubt she would guide them to ruin.

She swayed her hips where she stood. It wasn't seductive, but more like she just couldn't contain her excitement in her tiny, little body. "Anyone who gets lost in the Lost Woods is fated to become a stalfos. Teehee! And here I was hoping you two would get lost! But you knew the forest pathway very well! Or at least," she eyed Link, "you did." She giggled more. "I hope the next person to stupidly stumble upon my woods gets lost! That way I can mess with them and have more fun!"

"Your woods?" Link repeated, unfazed by everything else she said. He was used to her creepiness and just accepted it. "Do you mean, you don't live in the village anymore? Is that why it's abandoned? Is everyone in the forest?"

"Yup! Bad monsters everywhere, with no Deku Tree to protect us. So we all hid in the forest to get away from the meanie-heads!"

"Will they... come back?" He asked. The Kokiri were a race of defenceless children - he did not want them to be all alone in the woods, living like lowly wolfos! Or even eaten by one!

Fado pouted. "But why? The woods are so much more fun than this stupid village! I will never trade it for this doodoo village! Especially when I can stalk my Mido so much easier now. _Teeheeheeheeeheeeee_!" She chortled. In a sudden twist, she composed of air and disappeared, the wind of her spirit returning to the Lost Woods.

"That was... interesting, to say the least." Sheik said in bewilderment.

"Kokiri who lose themselves in the Lost Woods are fated to become Skull Children." Link told him. "I worry for them."

"Do not fret. You banished the evil of the temple. They shall return. As for her, I can say she will not become a skull kid, as she is responsible for creating them. I do fear for any innocent who crosses her path. Anyone not guided by a fairy, or touched by the goddesses, will fall to her power if weak enough."

Link turned to him, intrigued. "What about you? You got in fine."

"I warped in."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"... okay."

"Also, I'm a messenger of the Sages, so I am connected to the goddesses through them."

"Oh... okay then..."

"Also, the Sheikah tribe swore loyalty to the goddess Hyli-"

"I get it, Sheik. You're a very important person."

A small while later, the pair got creative and stripped the sheets off the bed and layed it on the floor, decorating the blanket with extra sheets and pillows. It was still quite to small for them, but it was enough for a small rest. It was decided between the two, that they were to go out to Kakariko when they woke up feeling more refreshed.

It was just a nap, really. What could _possibly_ happen in the time it took for them to get ready for the next temple?

A lot, actually.

...

Ganondorf took a large swig of rich wine, then took a large bite out of a large, well made dessert made of an assortment of fruit. Being a man of the desert, dessert was a treasure. The Gerudo merely survived, not spoiled by any large range of food. A mere strawberry was fought over, as there was a likely chance of never coming across another for a long time. The harsh, hot, remoteness of the desse- desert! _-that cake was messing with his brain! So fricken good, yummy, deliciousness!-_ made them have no choice but to follow the life of thievery that the Gerudo were known for.

He would not give up his cak- power! so easily.

The power-hungry (literally) Gerudo man placed his fork on the empty plate. A frightened Hylian prisoner took the plate away quickly. He gulped down the rest of his rich wine and stood up. His posture was filled with purpose, as was his entire being.

He had a sacrificial ritual to prepare for, after all.

Back in his dark throne, he waved his hands. The action swirled darkness, it cleared up to reveal Death Mountain. The old place was cursed - by him of course! The place was volcanic. After his influential ritual, he would let it explode, taking Kakariko Village down with it. Anyone who had the even slightest gale to oppose him will be winded by the fear wrenching in their guts!

The evil man grinned at the thought. No one would dare try to challenge him then! And the little brat from seven years ago... he couldn't help the laughter at how his face would contort and shift into horror to see his rock-monster brethren dead. The bodies littered around Death Mountain as if they were peanuts cracked open, the fleshy innards eaten by the dragon that lived in the fiery inferno of hell-on-Hyrule.

Where Phantom failed, he was sure either Volvagia or Morpha will succeed! Those two were very powerful. And as he spoke, Morpha was slowly freezing over Zora's Domain. Those flimsy fish folk will freeze to death for their insolence! No creature should dare to defy him; The great Ganondorf, king of all Hyrule! His word was law!

There was no feasible way for that brat to be in two places at once. He would have to choose, save the gorons, as their death was rapidly approaching; or save the zoras, slowly to become fish sticks in due time.

He was a work of genius! Or so the man thought. Being raised up as the King of Gerudo, Ganondorf knew no such thing as modesty. He was used to unfailing loyalty. Until Nabooru said otherwise, but what did even she matter to the power he held now! That woman was a pitiful fool! All and anyone who opposed him was a fool! Only a complete idiot would try to dethrone a **god**!

Why bother to lift a finger at that boy, when he had his pet monsters to do it for him? He brought these creatures life, so why bother? These slaves of his will kill him and all will be lost to Hyrule. His first temple was a fluke. A mere fluke! His phantom had gotten soft from being spoiled.

Ah. Isn't that what Dark said? Something across those lines...

Perhaps spoiling his creations wasn't such a good idea? Well, lesson learned. Never waste precious gifts on anyone but yourself. That stupid ghost of his could linger in the after life with his dumb broads as much as he wants now!

A frown adorned his face. That didn't sound like a punishment, but a blessing. Even in defeat, he was still lazying about with his ghost harem.

As of Dark, he hadn't suicided in a while. A good fact for him, as he didn't have to waste magic. But he was still annoyed by him. He tried to beat him into submission, which worked until his eyes changed to looks of pure hatred. The demon had gotten used to taking punishment at a young age. It was as if he had developed different personalities, or was very bipolar. He switched moods far to quickly than was normal. He had childish wonder, then he was sadistic, then he was back to being a kid. It drove him nuts! He did not learn to respect and remained cheeky and sarcastic!

So he locked him away. If anything, his mind was easier to break than his body. How would a god such as him, raise a demon child? He was not his blood! Not his kin in any form! He was a creature all his own, even farther from the person he was shadowed from.

But enough of him. If he failed, the hero would surely get him to his grave quicker than he could. He had bigger fish to fry, such as brainwashing his beautiful Nabooru into being his Hyrulian Queen.

...

Link was saddled on Epona. The beautiful steed made traveling so much easier. He was glad he stopped by the ranch before going to the Forest Temple. He saved the ranch by putting Ingo in his place, and now Malon was the head. He had no idea where her father went, apparently banished by the greedy Ingo.

He was also going there to pick up Navi. It was decided that someone needed to watch the egg, as they couldn't risk getting it broken in his pocket! Malon wanted to care for it, but since taking over the ranch she's had responsibility. Well, her father was always lazy, but now she didn't have him to whip into shape, but just herself. It was only fair they took care of the egg themselves, as surrogate parents.

Link scoffed at whatever being had decided to make him and Navi parents.

Sheik was riding behind him, but instead of holding onto him, the elegant warrior was leaning against the others back with his, strumming his harp to Epona's song, as if the horse wasn't even running as fast as she could go! Was this guy a stone when he wanted to be!?

"For the record-"

"Stop reading my mind."

"I can see the truth."

"You're not even looking at me!"

"I didn't need to."

Link rolled his eyes.

"It is quite rude in some cultures to-"

"Please stop." Link begged him.

Sheik smirked. "As you wish, my hero."

Lon Lon Ranch was just over the horizon, nearing closer and closer as Epona galloped. They estimated they would be there before mid afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky, as the two guys had slept the morning and a bit of the early afternoon in. Now they were refreshed and ready for travel.

Though Sheik was intrigued. An egg that some woman dumped on them? He couldn't help but wonder why. Link had told him she was allergic to cuccoos. Had she just snapped, or was there a specific reason behind all this?

Sheik decided to shut off his over analytical wired mind, seeing the ranch just a few gallops away.

Link was quite happy to be back. He enjoyed the little farm. It was chock full of adventure on its own, he loved it! Sheik could easily see Link working here as a ranch hand when his quest was over.

Both fighters got off Epona. Link brought her into the field with the other horses. Epona neighed happily, seeing her friends again. She ran, getting into a friendly spare with one of the horses.

Link watched proudly and silently for just a moment. "I kinda feel bad, taking her away from her family and friends."

"It is for a great cause, and she can always come back to visit." He replied.

"I guess so..."

"It's about the Kokiri, isn't it."

"I really hate your eyes."

"The Deku Sprout spoke honestly."

"Oh, I believed him! I mean, you were there when he summoned us. I'm sure your honest-to-Nayru eyes would have told me if he was lying."

"My eyes can't talk."

"Your mouth does. A lot."

Sheik rolled his eyes.

Link grinned. "I thought that was considered rude."

"Only when you do it." Sheik responded with cheekiness.

"You hurt my feelings, Sheik."

"You have no feelings, Link. You're still the jerk of all time in my eyes."

Link snickered. "Glad you think about me often."

Sheik lightly punched his arm, blushing slightly. "Don't flatter yourself, hero."

Suddenly, a blue orb came at them, crashing into Link. "It's a miracle!"

"Navi? What happen!" Link asked the tingling ball of light.

"_It's a girl!_" She screeched.

Link and Sheik looked at each other momentarily, until a flash of understanding crossed both their faces along with a short gasp. The two followed after Navi to see the miracle of Farore's gift of life.

* * *

Yes, I brought the cuccoo/cuckoo/however-you-spell-it into this! Still coming up with a name for her. Since no one gave a suggestion, I will do it myself.

I am really trying my best to make this more unique than the others fics I've read; for starters, I hate it when people make everyone around Link a jerk so he won't be paired with them. It is tacky and over done!I notice Sheik gets the short end of the stick in a lot of DarkxLink stories, BUT NOT TODAY! He will not be portrayed as a jerk that would get ignored or a complete wimp. Nope! Not in my fanfic! In this story, I will make him have characterization, dammit!

Cuz... you know... it's not like I've been reading a lot of yummy SheikxLink fics or anything. -cough-

I like both DarkxLink and SheikxLink... I really need to pick a side and stay there... but for fun, why not make a game of this?

**Visit my poll and pick who YOU think Link should like more! Dark or Sheik?**

Dark will appear in a chapter soon, don't you fret! And boy will it be a heap of fun when he shows up! XD

If you want me to continue, then review and tell me what you enjoyed! Reviews and follows keep me going, you have no idea! See you all next time!


End file.
